


Captive

by SMANGST



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confined/Caged, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMANGST/pseuds/SMANGST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean puts Sam in a cage. Sam doesn't mind a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

Despite the seriousness of the situation, ever since Dean had seen Sam locked up by those crazy hillbillies, he'd wanted to replicate it. He bought a cage, sturdy, but large enough to hold a person comfortably. And once Sam had taken his evening shower, he'd convinced him to get inside. It made him so hot to see Sam there, naked and kneeling, looking up at him almost helplessly, though he knew he was anything but. Dean unzipped his pants, gripping the bars of the cage and wetting his lips. 

"Suck," was the command. Sam leaned forward obediently, running his tongue over Dean's cock. His own fingers tightened around the bars as he lavished attention on him with his tongue and lips, sucking him with practiced ease, and loving every second of it. Dean's groans said he was, too. "...fuck, Sammy." Seeing him so submissive like this, at his mercy... well, it was going to become a new fetish. They'd be keeping the cage. He wanted to try fucking him through the bars next.


End file.
